DuckTales (2017): The Last Crash of The Sunchaser (Alternate)
It seemed like a regular day, I was on my computer looking around on MediaFire, when I came across an MP4 file: DuckTales (2017) The Last Crash of the Sunchaser. Now DuckTales was one of my favorite shows on Disney XD, so I wanted to watch it. I've watched it before so I knew what to expect. I downloaded the File and looked around in my downloads when I found it I clicked on it and the episode finally began. The Episode was normal, the theme song was normal, everything was normal until it got to the "After all I've done for you, you're all nothing but trouble!!" part, Scrooge said something that made me jump. Guess what he said. "Fuck you all!" Then I knew for certain this was some sick DuckTales episode parody. Then Launchpad yelled through his speaker "THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING, WE'RE FALLING!!!!" like he did in the original. The Plane Fell, but this time, it fell straight to the ground and exploded. the explosion was so loud I had to cover my ears. After the explosion the camera cut to the inside of the plane. There it showed the Bodies of Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Ms. Beakly, and Launchpad. Scrooge somehow survived the crash and ran out of the plane. Then the camera cut to Donald Duck putting the final touches on his boat. Then the camera cut to what looked like something through somebody else's eyes. The eyes were behind Donald and they were slowly walking towards him. When the eyes were fully behind, the screen cut to black, then I heard the sound of a Scottish man laughing, a sword piercing the skin, and Donald screaming out in agonized pain. I knew at once it was Scrooge attacking him. This went on for 25 seconds before fading back. It showed Scrooge standing on the dead corpse of Donald Duck. The duck on the ground no longer looked like Donald. Donald had his eyes yanked out of his sockets, his head was cracked open, his lower jaw was ripped off revealing a fountain of blood pouring out, his stomach was ripped open in an egg shape, half of his intestines were dangled and the other half was tied around his waist in a knot, and blood pooled all around his corpse. I felt the urge to vomit, but against my better judgment, I held it in. Then, Scrooge looked down on his work and had a face of regret, and started crying. He threw Donald's Corpse in the pool as blood filled the water. Then he ran back inside slammed the door and sat down in his chair. It showed the flashback of scrooge trying his best to save Della and stops when his company forces him to. When the flashback ended Scrooge got out paper and a pen, then he started to write this: Dear All: Today my grandnephews, my housemaid, my housemaid's grandaughter, and my pilot got killed in a plane crash. After that, I killed my nephew Donald and regretted it, and I have something to tell you all. When I was younger my nephew Donald and my niece Della used to adventure around the world for days, but there was one problem: we've been everywhere on earth. So Della decided she would explore space. But Donald thought it was too hazardous, especially with my grand nephews on the way. So I built a rocket which I call "The Spear of Selene" and I never told Donald or Della because I wanted to surprise Della on the day of My grandnephews' birth. But Della found out the surprise and launched the rocket into space, she left a note saying "Scrooge, I took the spear of Selene. I'm sorry. Della" I tried to get her to come back especially since there was a cosmic storm, but she didn't listen and a lighting strike knocked her out of signal. So I did the only thing any man would do. Build more rockets to search for her and get her back. I risked going bankrupt doing it, nothing worked and my company forced me to stop. I turned to a life of greed and bitterness, and my nephew Donald and I never spoke again. Until my grandnephews who are named Huey, Dewey, and Louie showed up on my doorstep and we had even more adventures together. But now they found out the whereabouts of there mom and blamed me. And now with all of them dead, I have no purpose in my life. If they're dead then I want to be dead. Goodbye world, I'm really sorry if I'm hurting anybody for doing this, but I just can't live without my family. If anyone finds this I am long gone dead. The Lord has saved me from this terrible place by making me commit suicide because it's your escape. Goodbye cruel world. Sincerely: Scrooge McDuck PS: You can solve a mystery or rewrite history in Duckburg, but you can't solve Insanity or rewrite suicide and death. Then sad Piano music played in the background. The music was so heartbreaking, I shed a few tears myself. Then Scrooge opened the window and shouted "GOODBYE WORLD!" Then he hung himself on a noose and killed himself. There were no credits and the screen became static as the episode ends. I soon contacted Disney and asked them about the episode and attached the video to the Email. Then the next day, Disney replied that one of their workers created their own version of the episode, but after viewing the content, they did not air this. Somehow he managed to upload it on MediaFire, which is where I downloaded the episode from. Now I don't know what to say anymore, I hope anyone else understands what I've been going through. Category:Disney Category:Alternate Ending Category:Alternate Scene Category:Creepypastas that were adapted into Stories Category:Bestpasta